Mixed Up Feelings 1
by Crying Joker
Summary: It's about suddenly Duo (and) Heero began to be mixed up in their own feelings..-it's in a series named 'Loving You'-..and how they reacted to that.(It's only half,so read the whole series to understand more)
1. Mixed Up Feelings 1

Series Title:Loving You..? Part 1  
Subtitle:Mixed Up Feelings (i)  
Author:Crying Joker!!  
Pairing:...eheh?-Supposedly 1+2,3+4,but..*shrugged*  
Warning:..*scratches head*urm..dunno yet..  
Disclaimer:I do not,repeat,do not,own any of these characters mentioned inside this fic.  
Spare me from the pain of remembering it,onegai?  
Notes:*Grins*Hehee..I got this while still trying to think about MGP(you wouldn't wanna know what..)  
..don't know where it come from,no..enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mixed Up Feelings (i)-(Loving You..?) ~By Crying Joker~  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was a lovely,bright day.Everything was alright,there is but a little sound here   
and there.Yet somehow,inside a house which is clearly occupied by five teenage boys,  
loud sounds and noises can be heard from inside out:-  
Scampering in fright from the bedroom,was Duo,chased slowlyly by a much more calming  
Heero.Duo ran,tripping over Quatre and Trowa in the kitchen.He curses,apologized to the  
couple,and set off again into the living room which was occupied by a reading Wufei.  
"Damn you,Duo.Get off me!"  
Wufei pushed Duo down from his lap."Hate you for that,Wu-man.Jesus!That guy's gonna   
kill me,man!!"Duo pleaded,grabbing Wufei's already too big shirt.Wufei sneered."So?"  
"So?*groans*Don't you have any pity,man?Eep!"Duo ducked,barely missing a bullet."Damn  
you for eternity if he does,Wufei!"He yelled at the top of his lungs while scampeding   
toward the bedroom,only to find it as the worst choice he had ever made.He turned   
around at the sound of door being closed.  
Duo squirmed at the glaring 'Omae o korosu' boy in front of him.It's not his fault   
that he had tripped along the wire that was connected to the japanese boy's laptop.He   
had just walked into the room,dizzy from a fever (which is all too okay now,thanks for  
the exercise) and suddenly slammed hard onto his face.When he regained his posture,Heero   
was looming over him,determined to have his head this time.  
"Listen,Heero..I can explain everything.."  
"Third time this week.What can you explain,eh?"   
He backed off from the fuming Heero until he felt the cold,white wall closing behind   
him.'That's it!I'm dead..'Duo shielded his face with his hands when Heero took out his   
beloved gun.He waited in fear for the deadly blow.And waited.It did not come.In   
confusion,Duo looked up from his hands and found himself all alone in the room.Heero  
gone.Without his laptop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
=Duo's POV=  
  
That was weird..even if it is just a game,..why didn't he hit me?  
I called his name.No answers.Where the hell is he?..why didn't he?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
=Heero's POV=  
  
Why didn't I?Why did I walked away?Why can't I..?Even if it was just a playful game.  
Looking from afar the house,I turned and walked into the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey..anyone saw Heero?"  
Trowa looked up from his book and shook his head.The house is quiet once again.  
With no Heero.Quatre sipped his tea and smiled apologitecally.Sighing,Duo   
slumped onto the sofa facing Wufei."And before you even start,no.I haven't seen him   
until now."  
"Mmm.."  
Wufei frowned.Looking up from his book,he asked,"Why are you so concerned?I   
thought he tried to kill you."The braided boy sighed.It is not that he was bored,it   
is just that..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
=Duo's POV=  
  
It's just that I wanna..see him.Just see him.  
'sides,a day without Heero is too much!  
...  
...  
Yeah,Duo..  
Why are you so concerned?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~   
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Dinner's ready!"The sound of Quatre's usual cheerful voice didn't help to ease the  
feeling of emptiness inside Duo's heart.Dragging his body in force,he walked down to the  
kitchen.He slumped clumsily into his seat.   
Wufei stopped eating and looked up at his friend.It is not like him to be so quiet at   
this time of the day.Quatre and Trowa too,stopped whatever they were doing and stared at   
the quiet american.  
Duo didn't touch his food.He was glaring at it,as if he could see something that no   
one other than himself can see.He sat like that for almost an hour,not oblivious of  
himself being watched.  
*Coughs*  
"..."  
*Coughs*  
"..."  
*Coughs*  
"..."   
"Duo!"  
Duo raised his head."Wha..what?"  
Trowa,crossing his arms across the chest,give him a 'look'."Okay,spill."  
"Spill what?"  
Another 'look'.From Wufei."What happened?"  
"Nothing."  
"Don't give me any nothing,Maxwell,"Wufei added in with a-matter-of-factly look."What   
happened between you and Heero?"  
Duo shrugged."I told you.Nothing."  
"*Sighs* Duo,it can't be nothing." Quatre inquired exasperatingly."Look,you didn't even   
touched your food."  
The chinese boy nodded to show that he agreed that something is wrong with Duo.Green   
eyes shone with amusement at that remark."And it's your favourites,in case you HAVE   
forgotten that."  
"So?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
=Duo's POV=  
  
I snapped and glared at the surprised arabian.In return of that,Trowa glared back.'Woo-  
hoo..What do we have here?'My mind jumped with joy.I know that Trowa is protective   
around Quatre,but now,..I'm sure that some'thing' else is going on.I wanna grin and  
tease them,but my heart just won't do that.  
Why,Duo?What is wrong with you?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~  
=Heero's POV=  
  
The whole house is silent for a change.Guess they're all in the kitchen,then.After all,  
it's time for dinner..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Heero walked around to the kitchen and stopped when hearing voices argue.  
"Duo.."Started the blonde boy.He was trying very hard to make Duo to just EAT his food.  
"Eat your food,please?"  
Brown braided hair swayed as the owner shook his head."No,it's okay..I'll wait for   
Heero."Heero screened the kitchen.He could not find Trowa and Wufei anywhere.And sitting  
at the table was Duo and Quatre,talking in hushed voice over two plates of foods.  
As he saw Quatre reached over to grasp softly at the other boy's hand,he felt his eyes   
narrowed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
=Heero's POV=  
  
What the hell..??How dare he touch Duo like that,even if he IS a best friend to Duo.  
'I'm' his REAL best friend.None other.Duo himself had told me that.Damn me if I let  
that happen.I clenched my fists,ready to stormed in and demanded the hell out of my   
Duo.Wait.'My'?I stood there stunned at what I had just said to myself.'What had I said?'  
I clamped my opened mouth with my shaking hand,closing it with a snap.My body shook as   
I reached over to the wall,steadying my numb mind.Still in a daze,I exited the room   
unnoticed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Behind the darkening hall,dark brown eyes shone at the sight of Heero walking up to his  
and Duo's room.  
  
[End part 1(i)]   
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P/s=So???Whaddaya think?Sucks,right? *sighs* damn if only I know how to really write  
something..  
  
14-4-2003  
(=_=;;;) 


	2. Mixed Up Feelings 2

Series Title:Loving You..? Part 1   
Subtitle:Mixed Up Feelings (ii)  
Author:Crying Joker!!  
Pairing:...eheh?-Supposedly 1+2,3+4,but..*shrugged*  
Warning:..*scratches head*urm..dunno yet..  
Disclaimer:I do not,repeat,do not,own any of these characters mentioned inside this fic.  
Spare me from the paim of remembering it,onegai?  
Notes:*Grins*Hehee..I got this while still trying to think about MGP(you wouldn't wanna know what..)  
..don't know where it come from,no..enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mixed Up Feelings (ii)-(Loving You..?) ~By Crying Joker~  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Duo..what happened between you and Heero?"  
Duo sighed.Why is Quatre being so persistent?He never thought that the smaller boy   
could be so damn..persuasive.He slipped out his hands from the grasp and shrugged,  
trying to look innocent from the whole affair.  
Quatre stared hard into those huge,amethyst eyes.He knew that Duo had always liked  
the other said boy,..but he also knew that Duo himself had never thought that he liked   
Heero more than friends..is it?He wondered quietly.  
Sighing again,the blonde arabian stood and said,"Well,there is always tomorrow,ne?  
Guess we WILL talk again later."And with that,he was gone.  
Left alone in the small,neat kitchen,was Duo.He yawned,stretching his body along it.   
"Huh..I never thought he could stay THAT long."Looking down longingly at his untouched  
dinner,he hung his head.He knew that in some way,Heero wouldn't be eating his dinner   
anyway.So,he picked up the plates and put them into the waiting refregirator.He then left   
the room,switching the lights off on the way out.  
Green eyes jumped in the light as the boy dragged his foot toward the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
=Heero's POV=  
  
I lay down onto my stomach,closing my eyes behind my crossed arms,facing the soft   
pillow.Laying like that for not more than a half minutes,I tried to make myself to   
sleep.And yet I didn't.  
My heart jumped as I heard the door being opened ever so slowly.Who is it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
=Duo's POV=  
  
Closing the door quietly,I crept inside the darkened room.A familiar feeling came through   
me.'Heero!He's here..he's back..'My heart did this wild somersault.Sensing Heero shifting   
noisily on his bed,I called out to him.  
"Heero?"  
"Hn."Was his only reply.But that was enough to soothes my worried heart.Heh,I always   
knew it when he's around..How did I know that he was here,you ask?Of course I know.Too   
well,actually.  
...  
..What I mean is,everytime he was there,..the air will suddenly changes it's usual   
condition.I don't know..it just changes.Not in a bad way,just..pleasant.In it's own way.  
Like the air will became lighter and cooler.Or the place will became brighter.Or the  
weather will be as what you really wished,whether it raining or sunny.Everytime he is   
there,everything will be alright.Always.Alright.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
=Heero's POV=  
  
I heard the bed creaked as a heavy weight sat on it.Warm,strong hands landed softly on   
my bare back,stroking the place there lightly.I jumped and turned around.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"Heero snapped Duo's much smaller hands away all  
too harshly.Purple eyes shone with hurt."I only wanna make sure that you're alright."  
Looking at the suddenly interesting ceiling,Heero replied."I just told you."  
Laughs." 'Hn' is not an answer,Hee-chan."  
"I told you not to call me that."  
Braided hair started to coil at the owner's hand,mirrowing his confusion."Why not?"  
Glare."It's only specified to girls."  
"But I thought it was kinda cute.."  
"To call me girly,you mean?"  
Duo looked at the japanese boy with shock written clearly in the face.He looked down.  
"I didn't mean that."  
Prussian cobalt eyes began to show some troubled look.  
Silence started filling the now too tensioned room,making the two teenager all more too   
uncomfortable."Duo.."Heero's hands rested hesitantly on the other's tense shoulder.  
"..."  
"I'm..I.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
=Heero's POV=  
  
"I'm..I.."  
I stopped,suddenly confused with my own emotions.'What emotions?I don't have one.'The   
voice in the back of my heart said slowly,waking me from drowning into the depths of those  
glimmering,amethyst eyes.  
Snapping back to my senses,the 'robot' mode in my mind took all my next action.  
"Go back to your own bed and sleep.We have to go on to our next mission tomorrow morning.  
6 o'clock sharp.Go."I felt my hands pushed Duo away.  
"..Heero..?"  
"Go."I turned to my side,preventing him from seeing my face.Finally he left,although still  
a little bemused.Feeling his weight shift off from the end of my bed,I closed my not-  
really-sleepy eyes,forcing it to shield me of all visions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
=Duo's POV=  
  
I waited patiently,as if trying to hear the words that I really wanted from him.   
Cocking my head to the side,I still couldn't see his face,which was hidden pretty well   
behind those finely muscled shoulder.I hung my head down,and though I didn't know why I  
have this feeling of being a little defeated.  
"Night,Heero."  
Silence,then.."...'yasumi."  
I jumped into my cosy bed,kicking off my shoes along the way.Stretching,I lay onto my back  
with hands folded behind the neck.And as I sighed myself to sleep,I heard Heero murmuring   
slowly.  
"You can use the word '-kun',though.That was the proper way of calling someone dear."  
Silence."For boys."  
Turning to the side almost too immedietly,I could hardly stopped myself from falling off   
the bed.I ran to his side,facing his calm face.  
"Heero?Did you say something just now?"  
Heero's eyes fluttered open.Now I remembered why I had to be careful around him.Those eyes  
could seduce a saint.Not that I am one,anyway."..hn?"He yawned sleepily."What?"   
I shook my head,but suddenly realising at that point that I had just took my hair out of   
the braid.As my hair fell around me,I saw Heero gasped for breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
=Heero's POV=  
  
I gasped,mouth opened slightly as my eyes set upon the cursed beauty.Duo etched closer to   
my face,his own ceased with worry.Right now,I am not worried at how much my face shows   
that how I was mesmerized by this 'angel',not worried at anything at all.Nothing.All I can see  
and think about now is how beautiful his eyes is,set along with his heart shaped face.His   
silky hair,which was unbound from it's usual braid,falling gracefully to shape his body   
form.  
And then he called my name..  
"Heero?"  
..which spoiled everything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
Heero snapped,as if irritated to be woken up from his slumber."What?"  
"I..I just heard you said something."  
"Is it really important?"  
"No..but I just thought that I heard you said something."  
"I think you're dreaming,Duo."  
Duo looked away."Guess you're right.I am dreaming."He went to his bed.  
Heero opened his mouth as if trying to say something,but thought better of it.He looked   
out the window instead,into the cloudless dark sky.As he closed his eyes,he heard Duo   
whispered,"Night,Hee-kun."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
=Heero'POV=  
  
"Night,Hee-kun."  
I lay there stunned.So,..he did heard me.I buried my head into the pillow,groaning slowly   
to myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
=Duo's POV=  
  
"Night,Hee-kun."  
I heard the words escaped from my lips.As soon as it had,I felt Heero stilled.That was   
weird..I thought he said 'nothing' at all...  
  
[End part 1(ii)]  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
P/s=Yeah,it sucks..don't remind me,okay?  
  
15-4-2003  
(=_=;;;) 


End file.
